legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Slade Strikes Back
Slade Strikes Back is the sequel story to The Beginning. More villains, more allies and more adventure. It is also a darker story than the previous adventure. So it seems that Slade is scheming an revenge plan on the heroes for his previous defeat which alerts them. Dib and the others are drawn into adventure but without Boomer or Edd as they aren't with them. Meanwhile Lizbeth is going through rather real nightmares when she believes Slade is causing them. Dib and the crew continue their investigation and in the mountains everyone sans Lizbeth is hospitalized. That night she has visions of Joker and him physically attacking her with real blows. While this happens, Joker really does come back and it looks like he's back for more trouble and working alone. But what is going on and there;s a new anime emperor around. How are Dib and the new and the old friends going to deal with Slade, Joker and Emperor X? Main Cast Andy Berman as Dib John Dimaggio as Bender Melanie Tonello as Lizbeth N/A as Emperor X Mark Hamill as Joker Ron Perlman as Slade Wilson Daran Norris as Anti Cosmo/ Jorgen Von Strangle Rob Paulsen as Boomer Hyruden Welch as Starfire The story is not on Youtube due to copyrights but there is access to parts through email Returning Characters: Dib, Bender, Lizbeth. Slade. Anti Cosmo, the Joker, Bubbles, Captain Flamingo, Boomer, Edd, Slade's ensemble, Eddy and The V Team, Nina Cortex, Django of the Dead Debuting Characters: Emperor X (Introduction), Starfire ,Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Axel, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Beast Boy, Boomer, the V Team, Megamind, Minon, Luigi, Meowth, Peep, Lucius, Dr. Doofenschimtz, Dr. Blowhole, Stewie Griffin, Oscar, Chuckles, Hinkle Noid, Clone Rangers, Coconuts, Joker's forces, Woody Woodpecker, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Chilly Willy, Andy Panda, the Genie, Iago, Red X, Batman, Ash, LadyDevimon and the Anime Empire, T.U.F.F Agency, X/J9 Trivia * This story links to Legends of the Multi-Universe stories primarily through Bender and Joker (which is why they're the main characters listed first * This is the debut appearance of many major characters * Joker would return as the second main villain of The Great Time Travel Adventure and this story had much effect on the cast * Nina and Django join the heroes for good * Emperor X debuts here as the first OC character to enter the story * This starts the V Team on their route to the morally ambiguous/ protagonist route * Dib, Bender, Lizbeth and Emperor X all had their own plots going on * Dib has his ongoing plot revolving his father and who he was as well as stopping Slade and the Joker with his friends * Bender didn't have one until the Joker came back and began getting more active. After the funerals and the actions of Joker, Bender began his own plans. He worked behind the other heroes back and in a way betrayed them by joining Slade in his plan and to defeat The Joker with Slade's Vast Resources and Bender's expertise on the clown. With them being the only ones who know it. * Lizbeth has hers with nightmares and stalkings from Slade and Joker. Then begins dealing with outright terror as Joker returns and fucks her and Bender up. * Emperor X has his with a quest to redemption where he starts as a possible 3rd contender for main villain until Joker takes action which begin pushing him into an atoner role as a result. Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Slade Strikes Back Category:Sequels Category:M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:The V Team Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:The First Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline